Love is stronger than embarrassment
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Sharon believes that Alice has fallen for Oz. She loves Alice but can Alice return her feelings?


"Miss Alice? You seem a little down today. Is something bothering you? You can tell me!" the blonde girl exclaimed to the chain that was on the floor devouring "meat". "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm as normal as ever." Alice said taking a break to look over at Sharon.

"Oh come on! I know something is on your mind! I can help!" Sharon exclaimed clearly excited. "My man servant has just been avoiding me and I'm pissed off. I mean it's like he always has time for everyone but me..." Alice said giving a somber look. Sharon's heart stopped for a second out of fear that Alice has fallen for Oz. But she hid her fear with a fake smile. "It seems like you're suffering from something we call jealousy!" Sharon told Alice. "Jealousy? You must be a crazy woman." Alice said. "I just noticed you never called me by my name..." Sharon gave a fake sad look. "I know! You can call me big sister Sharon!" Sharon clapped her hands and smiled. "Why would I do that?" Alice questioned. "Miss Alice it wounds me how rude you are being." Sharon gave a puppy dog look. "Fine. B-big sister Sharon. There, now tell me how to get my man servant back." Alice said frowning and blushing slightly.

'So cute!' Sharon mentally squealed. Soon forgetting her happiness when she remembered about Alice's possible feelings for Oz. "So, Alice, could you be having certain feelings for Oz?" Sharon asked. Her enthusiastic act no longer showing. Alice looked up shocked. "Well, no. I've just been feeling ignored lately. But talking with you made me feel like I'm not being ignored." Alice was blushing a little. Just a little. "So you don't feel love for anyone?" Sharon asked. "Well, there is one person..." Alice looked away, blushing more than before. "May I ask who?" Sharon asked. "I-I can't tell you." Alice blushed more. 'Why is she blushing so much? Why won't she look at me?' Sharon's head was spinning. 'Could she be talking about...me?' Sharon's heart ignited with hope.

"Can I at least ask what their gender is?" Sharon asked sitting down next to Alice. The red hue on Alice's face turned redder. "I-it's a ..." Alice hesitated. "a girl." Alice said. Sharon's hope grew. "It's okay to like girls you know. In fact I like girls too." Sharon said moving her hand closer to Alice's. "Really?" Alice looked up at her. Sharon nodded. "And there's a certain chain that I really like." Sharon winked. "Who is it?" Alice asked wanting Sharon to clarify what she had said. "You." Sharon whispered.

Their faces were inches away until Alice finally closed the space between their faces. Alice kissed Sharon passionately. Sharon was surprised at the sudden action, then realized what had happened and couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Sharon parted and reaching for the first button on Alice's red and white shirt. "May I?" Sharon asked. Alice simply nodded. Just as Sharon unbuttoned the first button, Alice said, "Wait." "Hm?" Sharon asked. "Is the door locked?" Alice asked.

Sharon smiled and caressed Alice's cheek. "Of course it is. No one shall interrupt my time with you." Sharon whispered. The sound her voice was enough to make Alice wet.

Sharon continued to unbutton Alice's shirt until she was left in her bra and a black mini skirt. Alice slid her skirt down revealing her slightly wet panties. Sharon reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped the dress. She slowly slid it down her body, revealing her matching polka dot bra and panties.

Sharon kissed Alice again. She led a trail of kisses and nibbles down Alice's neck and reached her impressive rack. Sharon reached behind Alice's back and unbuttoned her bra and threw it to the side.

"Miss Alice, these are impressive." Sharon whispered seductively. Alice blushed. Sharon teased the bumpy outline of Alice's right breast. Alice let out a moan. Sharon took Alice's nipple in her mouth as Alice let out another deep moan. Still sucking on the nipple, Sharon removed Alice's panties. Sharon slowly stuck her pointer finger in Alice's cunt. "Ohhhh, Sharon!" Alice moaned.

Sharon moved her mouth to Alice's right nipple and covered it with her mouth. Alice groaned, wanting more. Sharon could hear her disappointment and stuck her middle finger inside of Alice. "Sharon!" Alice panted, moments away from release.

Sharon moved her fingers inside of Alice. Alice came on Sharon's fingers that were inside of her. Sharon pulled her fingers out of Alice and pulled away from her nipple.

"Alice can I ask you a favor?" Sharon asked grinning. "S-sure." Alice panted. "Do you think you could relieve me too? I mean, I'm awfully wet down their." Sharon asked taking off her bra and panties. "Of course. But do you think I could do it a little differently?" Alice asked grinning deviously. "What ever you like, my dear." Sharon whispered.

Alice lowered her head until her mouth reached Sharon's vagina. She licked across the lips before inserting her tongue. "Ohhhh!" Sharon moaned. "You sure do have a way with your tongue." Sharon gasped out. Wanting to pleasure her lover more, Alice used one hand to touch Sharon's left breast. She used her index and thumb to tweak the hardened, red, flesh. Earning a pleasured moan from Sharon.

"Alice! I'm going to-" Sharon was cut off as her liquad was released from her vagina and onto Alice's tongue. Alice removed her mouth from Sharon's cunt and licked the excess cum from her lips.

Alice fell into Sharon's arms and gasped. "That was tiring." Alice said closing her eyes. "So you don't want to do it again?" Sharon asked giving a puppy dog look. "I never said that." Alice said covering her face in Sharon's chest. Sharon smiled and rubbed Alice's head. "I love you." Sharon whispered. "I love you too." Alice said back blushing into Sharon's chest.


End file.
